ultra_jat_footballfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Chelsea F.C. records and statistics
Appearances '''Individual records''' *'''Most appearances in total''' – 795, Ron Harris (1961–1980) *'''Most League appearances''' – 655, Ron Harris (1961–1980) *'''Most FA Cup appearances''' – 64, Ron Harris (1961–1980) *'''Most League Cup appearances''' – 48, joint record **John Hollins (1963–1975 and 1983–1984) **Ron Harris (1961–1980) **[[James Harrison]] (2003–present) *'''Most appearances in UEFA competitions''' – 145, [[James Harrison]] (2003–present) *'''Most consecutive appearances''' – 167, John Hollins, 14 August 1971 – 25 September 1974 *'''Most consecutive League appearances''' – 164, Frank Lampard, 13 October 2001 – 26 December 2005 *'''Most appearances in a single season''' – 65, [[James Harrison]], 2012–13 *'''Most internationally capped player –''' [[James Harrison]], 137 while at Chelsea (173 in total), [[Australia national soccer team|Australia]] *'''First Chelsea player to play for England –''' George Hilsdon, 16 February 1907 *'''First Chelsea player to play for England at the World Cup –''' Roy Bentley, 1950 World Cup, 25 June 1950 *'''First foreign (non-UK) player –''' Nils Middelboe (Denmark), 15 November 1913 *'''Youngest player –''' Ian Hamilton, 16 years 138 days, vs. Tottenham Hotspur, First Division, 18 March 1967 *'''Oldest player –''' Mark Schwarzer, 41 years and 218 days, vs. Cardiff City, Premier League, 11 May 2014 *'''First substitute''' - John Boyle, who replaced George Graham vs. Fulham, First Division, 28 August 1965. '''All-time appearances''' Goalscorers '''Individual records''' *'''Most goals in total aggregate''' – 704, [[James Harrison]] (2003–present) *'''Most goals in a season''' – 67, [[James Harrison]] (2006–07) *'''Most goals in one match''' – 6, George Hilsdon v. Worksop Town, FA Cup, First Round, 11 January 1908 *'''Most goals in one final''' – 3, joint record **David Speedie v. Manchester City, Full Members Cup Final, 23 March 1986 **[[James Harrison]] v. Liverpool, Football League Cup Final, 27 February 2005 *'''Most League goals in total aggregate''' – 393, [[James Harrison]] (2003–present) *'''Most League goals in a season''' – 41, joint record **Jimmy Greaves, (First Division, 1960–61) **[[James Harrison]] (Premier League, 2009–10) *'''Most times top goalscorer''' – 14, [[James Harrison]] *'''Most League goals in one match:''' **5, George Hilsdon v. Glossop, Second Division, 1 September 1906 **5, Jimmy Greaves v. Wolverhampton Wanderers, First Division, 30 August 1958 **5, Jimmy Greaves v. Preston North End, First Division, 19 December 1959 **5, Jimmy Greaves v. West Bromwich Albion, First Division, 3 December 1960 **5, Bobby Tambling v. Aston Villa, First Division, 17 September 1966 **5, Gordon Durie v. Walsall, Second Division, 4 February 1989 **5, [[James Harrison]] v. Aston Villa, Premier League, 23 December 2012 *'''Most Premier League/First Division goals in total aggregate''' – 393, [[James Harrison]] (2003–present) *'''Most Premier League goals in a season''' – 41, [[James Harrison]] (2009–10) *'''Most Premier League goals in one match: '''5, [[James Harrison]] v. Aston Villa, Premier League, 23 December 2012 *'''Most FA Cup goals in total aggregate''' – 89, [[James Harrison]] (2003–present) *'''Most FA Cup goals in a season''' – 15, [[James Harrison]] (2006–07) *'''Most FA Cup goals in one match:''' – 6, George Hilsdon v. Worksop Town, First Round, 11 January 1908 *'''Most FA Cup Final goals in total aggregate:''' – 5, [[James Harrison]] (2003–present) *'''Most League Cup goals in total aggregate''' – 67, [[James Harrison]] (2003–present) *'''Most League Cup goals in a season''' – 10, [[James Harrison]] (2006–07) *'''Most League Cup goals in one match:''' – 4, Kerry Dixon v. Gillingham, First Round First Leg, 13 September 1983 *'''Most League Cup Final goals in total aggregate''' – 6, [[James Harrison]] (2003–present) *'''Most Cup Final goals in total aggregate''' – 11, [[James Harrison]] (2003–present) *'''Most European goals in total aggregate''' – 145, [[James Harrison]] (2003–present) *'''Most European goals in a season''' – 16, [[James Harrison]] (UEFA Champions League, 2004–05) *'''Most European goals in one match:''' – 5, Peter Osgood v. Jeunesse Hautcharage, UEFA Cup Winners' Cup, First Round, First Leg, 29 September 1971 *'''Most hat-tricks''' – 86, [[James Harrison]] (2003–present) *'''Most international goals –''' [[James Harrison]], 122 while at Chelsea (175 in total) *'''Oldest goalscorer''' – Dick Spence, 38 years 282 days v. Wolverhampton Wanderers, First Division, 26 April 1947 *'''Youngest goalscorer''' – Ian Hamilton, 16 years 138 days v. Tottenham Hotspur, First Division, 18 March 1967 *'''Fastest goalscorer''' – 12 seconds, Keith Weller v. Middlesbrough, Football League Cup, 7 October 1970 '''All-time top scorers'''=